Harry Potter und der rosa Elefant
by Lucienda
Summary: Mit Hormonen gefüllte Träume, Muggle Psychiater und persönliche Enthüllungen. Bitte RR!
1. Kapitel 1

****

Titel: Harry Potter and The Pink Elephant

****

Autor: akscully

****

Autor E-Mail: akscully@yahoo.com

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony (ShadowHearts@web.de)

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Romance/Humor

****

Summary: Mit Hormonen gefüllte Träume, Muggle Psychiater und persönliche Enthüllungen.

****

Link: 

Anm. des Übersetzers: Besucht bitte meine Site. Dort findet ihr aus dem Englischen übersetzte Harry/Hermione Fanfiction. Die Addy findet ihr bei meiner Autorenpage.

Harry Potter und der Rosa Elefant

Träume.

Es war, entschied Harry, der rosa Elefant, der ihm einen Anhaltspunkt gab. Er hatte einen perfekt schrecklichen Tag, zu spät aufgewacht, alles fallen gelassen, was fallen gelassen werden könnte und Cho hatte über ihn gelacht, als er gegen sie gelaufen war. Nun, in eine Doppel-Doppelstunde der Zaubertränke (eine weitere Sache, grübelte er, die ihm einen Tipp geben sollte) kam ein rosa Elefant in das Klassenzimmer gewalzt.

Nein, wirklich. _Tanzend_.

Als Harry beobachtete, wie der Elefant sich wirbelte und drehte, dachte er, dass der Walzer zu dem Tier passte. Der Elefant schien eine Miniaturdarstellung zu sein (er reichte nur bis zu seiner Taille, glaubte Harry), aber er bewegte sich mit einer merkwürdigen Art von Grazie. Er würde sicherlich nicht die gleiche Art von flüssiger Bewegung haben, wenn es einen, sagen wir mal, Samba, Tango, oder und hier schauderte Harry, den Fox Trot tanzen würde.

Nein, der Walzer passte zu dem kleinen, rosa Elefanten, und Harry war überrascht, dass er der einzige war, der so dachte. Harry sah sich um und sah, dass niemand anderer den rosa Elefanten bemerkt hatte. Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Rosa Elefanten walzten nicht jeden Tag in Klassenräume. Sogar in der Zauberer Welt sollte es _einige _Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Sicherlich, Bedeutete Dies Etwas.

Harry runzelte wieder seine Stirn. Warum dachte er in großen Buchstaben?

"Potter!", bellte Snape. "Entferne freundlicherweise dieses Tier aus dem Klassenraum!"

Harry fühlte einen Anflug von Erleichterung, dass jemand anderer den tanzenden Dickhäuter bemerkte hatte, aber dann wurde er wütend. Warum sollte er sich damit befassen? Was wusste er schon über rosa Elefanten?

"Keine Sorge, Professor, ich kümmere mich darum", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte. Hermione, natürlich. Sie würde wissen was man tun sollte in dieser ganzen Situ- warte, seit wann sitzt sie hinten im Klassenraum? Sie mochte es immer vorne-

"Komm her, Junge... das ist es, komm schon", gurrte sie.

Harry blinzelte. Hermione gurrte? Und woher wusste sie, dass der Elefant männlich war? Diese ganze Sache wurde verrückter und verrückter. Harry drehte sich zurück zu dem Tier und erwartete irgendwelche Art von elefantenartiger Gebärde von Trotz, aber stattdessen bewegte sich der Elefant auf Hermione zu.

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Der Gang war schrecklich eng und er wusste nicht, wie der Elefant dadurch passen konnte - hey, wurde er _größer_? Harry schielte ein bisschen und tatsächlich war der Elefant gewachsen.

Nun, dass bestätigte es. In keiner Weise konnte der Elefant durch den Gang passen.

Und doch... der Elefant bewegte sich. Harry sah ihn gespannt an, als der Elefant den Gang runterkam, immer noch wachsend. Es war eine feste eng (äußerst eng, bemerkte Harry), doch der Elefant ging weiter.

"Netter Versuch, Harry", kicherte Ron.

Harry sah zu ihm hinüber. Woher war er gekommen? "Du siehst es auch?", fragte er.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. "Einen tanzenden Elefanten? Die sind sehr schwer zu verfehlen."

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", zischte Harry, immer noch ein Auge auf den vorankommenden Elefanten.

Ron tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. "Nun, sie sind ziemlich gewöhnlich, oder nicht?"

Harry sah ihn ein bisschen merkwürdig an. "Was?"

Ron sah ruhig zurück. "Nun, sie passieren jeden, oder nicht?" Er fing an zu glucksen. "Obwohl ich denke, dass ich niemals zuvor einen in Zaubertränke gesehen habe. Gute Arbeit!" Er klopfte Harry auf den Rücken.

Harry rieb seinen Nasenrücken. Die ganze Sache schien außer Kontrolle zu geraten und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf den Weg zurückkommen sollte. Hermione gurrte immer noch (gurrte!) zu dem Elefanten, Ron hörte sich wie eine Hyäne neben ihm an, und nun starrte Malfoy den Elefanten mit einem spekulativen Schimmer in seinen Augen an.

Harry entschied, dass er die Art in der Malfoy den Elefanten ansah überhaupt nicht mochte.

"Verschwinde, Malfoy!", fuhr er ihn an.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer, Potter?"

"Du fasst diesen Elefanten nicht an!", sagte Harry stur.

Draco grinste nur selbstgefällig. "Was auch immer du sagst, Potty." Er wendete sich wieder seinem Kessel zu und fuhr fort an der Aufgabe zu arbeiten (was auch immer sie gewesen war; Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern; warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern?).

Harry sah zurück zu dem Elefanten, der so aussah, als ob er endlich aufgehört hätte zu wachsen. Er war nun so groß wie er, aber er drückte sich immer noch zu Hermione. Harry kletterte zurück, tauchte unter und sprang über die Tische, ein plötzliches Verlangen zu sehen wie Hermione ihn schlug.

"Hermione", keuchte er und kam schließlich nach einem langen Lauf zu ihr (sicherlich waren die Zaubertränke Verliese nicht so groß?), "was tust du?"

Hermione schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Ich kümmere mich um dein Problem, Harry."

Harry war, nicht zum letzten Mal, verwirrt. "Aber... aber wie? Woher weißt du darüber?" Er machte eine vage Geste Richtung Elefant.

Hermione fuhr fort ihn anzulächeln. "Ich habe natürlich darüber gelesen."

Harry spürte eine merkwürdige Dringlichkeit zu ihm herüberzukommen. Er wollte verzweifelt wissen, warum Hermione das tat. Er packte ihre Schultern und keuchte ein bisschen. Sie war so _warm_. "Warum, Hermione? Warum tust du das?"

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. "Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry. Warum würde ich nicht?"

Harry sah den nähernden Elefanten an, der fast bei ihnen war. Er sah zurück zu ihr. "Also tust du das nur weil du meine beste Freundin bist?", fragte er, irgendwie enttäuscht bei dieser Möglichkeit.

Hermione schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. "Oh, Harry, siehst du das nicht? Ron ist mein bester Freund, aber ich würde es nicht für ihn tun."

Harry sah sie an, verwirrt und frustriert. "Was _tun_?"

Hermione lächelte, als ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn näher zu sich drückte. "Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie, ihr Atem blies in sein Ohr. Harry versteifte sich und versuchte sie anzusehen, aber sie hatte sich wieder zum Elefanten gedreht, der sie endlich erreichte. Er hob seinen Rüssel und gab einen kleinen Windstoß von Triumph von sich. Hermione grinste und legte liebenswürdig eine Hand auf seinen Kopf, zwischen seinen Augen, an der Basis seinen Rüssels. "Guter Junge, ich wusste, dass du es tun konntest", flüsterte sie. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und bückte sich zu ihm. Harry beobachtete sie mit einer Erwartung, die seine Brust straffte.

Hermione lehnte sich nach vorne und setzte liebenswürdig einen Kuss, wo ihre Hand gewesen war und dann-

POP!

Der Elefant verschwand.

Harry sprang zurück, unglaublich überrascht. Er sah sich um, suchte nach einem Anzeichen für den Elefanten, aber da war nur Hermione in dem leeren Klassenraum, mit einem neugierigen, zufriedenen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry riss vor Erstaunen seinen Mund auf. "Was ist gerade passiert?"

Hermione sah ihn an, ihr Lächeln breitete sich zu einem Grinsen aus. "Also ehrlich, Harry, was hast du _erwartet _was passieren würde?"

Harry blinzelte nur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Er wachte mit einem Keuchen auf und setzte sich auf. Er sah sich ein bisschen wild um. Er war in seinem Bett. Im Jungenschlafzimmer. Im Gryffindor Turm. Er konnte Rons Schnarchen in dem Bett neben ihm hören. Harry kroch zur Seite des Bettes und sah verstohlen hinter den Vorhängen hervor. Er sah sich argwöhnisch um. Keine rosa Elefanten. Ausgezeichnet.

Er kroch zurück zur Mitte des Bettes. Der Traum fing schon an ein bisschen zu verblassen. Gut.

Harry hielt inne, bevor er sich zum Schlafen niederließ. Der Traum war so lebhaft, so real. Hatte er etwas zu bedeuten? Er war daran gewöhnt über Voldemort und Vorahnungen über seinen eigenes Ableben zu träumen. Rosa Elefanten ließen ihn ziemlich ratlos fühlen. Schließlich, jedoch, nachdem er ein bisschen nachgedacht hatte, entschied er, dass er nichts bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich nur ein schlechtes Stück von Pastete oder so etwas. Alles in einem, alles in Ordnung.

Er versuchte zurück zum Schlaf zurückzukehren, aber Visionen von rosa Elefanten tanzten ihm, bis zur Morgendämmerung durch seine Gedanken, verspotteten ihn. Großartig, nun _redeten _sie, tanzende Elefanten. Bedauernswert.

„Dieser Platz macht mich noch irre", murmelte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er erkannte, dass er diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr abbekommen würde. Tatsächlich, sehr bedauernswert.

**__**

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Harry Potter and The Pink Elephant

****

Autor: akscully

****

Autor E-Mail: akscully@yahoo.com

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony (JennyBeutlin@web.de)

****

Rating: PG

Category: Romance/Humor

****

Summary: Mit Hormonen gefüllte Träume, Muggle Psychiater und persönliche Enthüllungen.

****

Harry Potter and The Pink Elephant

Mädchen, entschied Harry, waren sehr verschieden von Jungen.

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und was hat dich auf diese Bemerkung gebracht, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie sauer, quer durch den Büchereitisch. 

Harry erkannte, mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Entsetzen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Er sah zu seiner Rechten um nur zu sehen, wie Ron ihn breit angrinste.

Verflucht.

"Äh, nun, dass ist...", stotterte Harry und versuchte die Situation zu retten. "Neville hat Träume", erklärte er lahm und schickte Neville eine stille Entschuldigung, dass er ihn hier hineinzog.

"Neville hat Träume?", fragte Hermione skeptisch und sah Harry an.

"Ja, du weißt schon", sagte Ron und lehnte sich mit einem unglaublich breiten Grinsen nach vorne. "_Jungen _Träume", sagte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Hermione schreckte leicht zurück. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich wissen will-"

"Rosa Elefanten!", schrie Harry unerwartet.

Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

Ron, der Teufel soll ihn holen, grinste weiter.

Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht so rot war, wie es nur möglich sein konnte. 

"Uh, er erzählte mir mal über einen... einmal. Vor langer Zeit. Da waren rosa Elefanten. Nun, eigentlich nur einer." Harry fühlte sich plötzlich gezwungen seinen Traum mit ihr zu teilen. Falls jemand helfen konnte, würde es Hermione sein, richtig? Harry hielt inne um die Bilder in seinem Gehirn zu sortieren und sich selber von dem Bildern zu entfernen. 

"Neville war im Unterricht und dieser rosa Elefant kam tanzend rein. Wirklich, tanzend", Harry versuchte sein Gesicht zu verziehen, damit es aussah, als ob er über die Details nachdachte. 

"Ich denke es war ein Walzer. Irgendwie war es ein Miniaturelefant, und er tanzte und der Professor sagte, dass er ihn loswerden sollte. Aber dann sagtest d- äh, dieses Mädchen, dass sie ihn loswerden würde. Aber dann ging es den Gang runter, es wurde größer und größer, und dieser andere Junge sah ihn an, und Nevilles Freund ("Was für ein Freund?", murmelte Ron und Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu) sagte, dass rosa Elefanten jedermann passierten. Dann erzählte das Mädchen mi- äh, Neville, dass sie es für ihn tut, und dann küsste sie den Elefanten und er verschwand", beendete er schnell. Er sah Hermione ernsthaft an und erhoffte sich irgendeine Art von Antwort von ihr.

Stille herrschte für einige Minuten. Hermione hatte einen neugierigen, neutralen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, während Rons Augen praktisch aus seinen Kopf fielen.

"Rosa Elefanten?", explodierte Ron ("Ruhig!", warnte Madam Pince). "Was zur Hölle ,hast du--"

"Harry, ich denke Neville hatte einen Penis Traum", unterbrach Hermione.

Ron würgte und fing an heftig zu husten.

Harry spürte, wie ihm das ganze Blut aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. "Es tut mir Leid?", sagte Harry dünn.

Hermione hatte einen schwach überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, aber atmete tief ein und schien sich zu wappnen, für... etwas. "Nun, offensichtlich halte ich nicht viel von Wahrsagen, aber ich denke, dass dies eine Art Warnung war. Obwohl viele von Freuds Theorien in der Muggel Welt mit Vorbehalt aufgenommen werden, denke ich, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich ist, dass dieser Traum mit dem Penis und Sex zu tun hat..."

Harry entschied, dass er in irgendeiner alternativen Realität sein musste, als er ihrem Vortrag halb zuhörte, weil Hermione sicherlich, SICHERLICH, niemals die Wörter Penis und Sex einfach so Nebenbei sagen würde, oder wirklich, sogar, überhaupt. Dies war offensichtlich eine eigenartige Welt, oder vielleicht sogar ein weiterer Traum, weil sie gerade wieder Penis sagte. Tatsächlich sagte sie es mit einer beunruhigenden Regelmäßigkeit. Jedes vierte oder fünfte Wort, schien es. Blah, blah, blah, PENIS, blah, blah, blah, SEX. Und sie würde nicht aufhören, nein, würde sie nicht, sie fuhr fort es zu sagen und Ron hustete und Harry war sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas kaputt machen würde, wenn es so weiterging und oh guck, sie hat es gerade wieder gesagt, Penis, und Ron hustete immer noch und die Leute sahen sie an, und Harry fragte sich, wo sein ganzes Blut hingegangen war, weil es sicherlich nicht mehr in seinem Kopf war und mein Gott, hat sie gerade Vagina gesagt?

Und plötzlich, als ihre Worte in sein Gehirn durchsickerten, ergaben die Dinge einen entsetzlichen und schrecklichen Sinn. Wie immer hatte Hermione Recht, und Harry fragte sich, wie er nur so _blöd _sein konnte.

Ein rosa Elefant, ein verdammter ausbreitender, rosa Elefant, er reichte bis zu seiner Taille und wurde größer, Ron sagte, dass sie jedem passierten und es war schwach störend, dass dies in Zaubertränke passierte und Snape sah es, war es nicht so, und Ron lachte und Malfoy sah ihn an und das hieß, er sei schwul oder es hieß, dass Malfoy beides war, aber da war diese Sache mit Hermione und er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, er entschied, dass er es nicht tun würde, weil der Elefant den Gang Richtung Hermione hinunterging und Malfoy schien mehr wie ein "Du hast ein Loch und ich stopfe es zu" Art von Kerl, also schien es ihn wahrscheinlich in der einen oder anderen Art und Weise nicht zu kümmern, und oh Gott, Hermione sagte, dass sie das Problem lösen würde und der Elefant kam zu ihr und ich bin froh, dass ich ihr nicht über den trompetenden Windstoß erzählt habe, wer weiß, was das bedeutete, oh warte, ich weiß es, und sie sagte, sie liebte mich und sie sagte, sie **liebte **mich, und dann küsste sie den Kopf des Elefanten, _sie küsste den verdammten Kopf von dem verdammten, ausbreitenden, rosa Elefanten, _und er verschwand und das war mein rosa Elefant und ihr Gang und ich sollte nicht in dieser Art über meine beste Freundin denken, und Hermione ist wirklich ein Mädchen, und sie sagte, sie liebte mich und warum HÖRT SIE NICHT AUF PENIS ZU SAGEN?

Harry tat die einzige Sache, die er unter diesen Umständen tun konnte.

"Meep", wimmerte Harry.

Hermione hörte auf zu reden (oh, danke den Göttern da oben, dachte er) und starrte ihn an. "Was?" Sie sah in näher an, ihre Stirn gerunzelt. "Harry, bist du in Ordnung? Du bist ganz rot. Bist du krank?" Sie stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum.

Harry beobachtete sie mit geweiteten Augen. Er war sich verschwommen bewusst, dass Ron nicht mehr da war. Er musste sich bestimmt etwas Wasser oder etwas holen gegangen sein und Harry war froh darüber, weil das hieß, dass er nur Hermione anlügen müsste. Nur Hermione und er.

Und plötzlich war sie da, lehnte sich an seine Seite und legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Mädchen so _sanft _waren. Oder vielleicht war es nur Hermione. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Brüste gegen seinen Arm drückten und das war sanft, und ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn war sanft, und Gott, als sie sein Gesicht zu ihrem drehte, waren sogar ihre Augen sanft.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", wiederholte sie ruhig.

Es war zu viel. Das war Hermione, seine beste Freundin, nicht irgendein Mädchen, und Ron _mochte _sie um Gottes Willen, also was für eine Art Freund war er für beide, wenn er daran dachte, wie sanft sie doch war? Dieser blöde Elefant und diese blöde Darstellung von dem männlichen Geschlechtstrieb und dieser blöde-

"Penis", murmelte Harry.

Hermione zog sich zurück. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie und errötete leicht.

"Äh, nichts", sagte Harry ruhig, stand auf und stopfte Bücher in seine Tasche. "Hör mal, ich muss wegen dem Quidditch.... Zeug gehen."

"Aber Harry", protestierte Hermione, "was ist mit dem Lernen? Wir müssen uns für die O.W.L.'s Vorbereiten!"

"Ich lerne später , ich verspreche es, aber ich muss mich wirklich darum kümmern. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das vergessen habe, wirklich." Er beendete sein packen, atmete tief ein und brachte es fertig ihre Augen zu treffen. "Sag Ron, dass es mir Leid tut ihn zu verlassen."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Verlassen? Danke für das Kompliment."

Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. "Nicht dich. Die Bücherei. Ich denke, sie gibt ihm Nesselausschlag."

Sie grinsten sich für einen Moment an, bevor Harry seinen Kopf Richtung Tür bewegte. "Ich muss gehen."

Und damit, drehte er sich um und lief davon, von rosa Elefanten, Vorträgen von Freud, Mädchen Rollen, das Wort Penis und Hermione.

__

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
